Cough, Cough, and Kiss
by senshi moon
Summary: "Don't go into life with a scoff. As your soulmate will arrive with a cough... And that cough will persist and hiss. Until you cure it with a kiss." Diamondshipping story. One shot. Rated T. Heavily inspired by EveryEverAfter. Enjoy reading. Just typing to take up some space.
**Diamondshipping... It's been such a long, long time... Let's get this show on the road! With some MAGIC...y stuff... -_- Yeah. I'm confusing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.**

* * *

 _Don't go into life with a scoff. As your soulmate will arrive with a cough... And that cough will persist and hiss. Until you cure it with a kiss._

For some reason, Kaito couldn't get those words that the fortune teller told him. He had no idea why he couldn't take his mind off of them. Kaito never believed in fortune telling. And he's not going to start now. But why was he still thinking about them?

"I don't even care if I have a soulmate or not..." Kaito murmured to himself.

"Tenjo Kaito!"

Kaito kept his irritated sigh in as he looked up to stare at the teacher's face. "Yes, Milanpo-sensei?"

"Tell me, what's the answer to the question I just asked?"

 _'For everyone's sake, you're a college professor. You're not supposed to care whether your students are paying attention or not. Stop asking us questions.'_

"Slyvia Plath committed suicide," Kaito answered exactly what the question asked. No more, no less.

Milanpo-sensei twitched as he turned around to face the whiteboard. "Yes. That's correct. Next time, please pay attention."

 _'If I wasn't paying attention, I wouldn't have been able to answer you.'_

However, before the teacher could continue with his lecture, a girl walked in. She didn't face the class or anything. She went straight to Milanpo-sensei. They talked for a while before he motioned to her to take an empty seat. And there was only one seat left. The left seat next to his. The girl wasted no time and immediately sat down next to him.

Now, because this class is small, twenty two students now to be exact, all eyes were temporarily at her. But as soon as the teacher began speaking again, the students turned their "attention" to him.

Kaito was about to do the same until he heard the girl cough. Before he knew it, the fortune teller's words were coming back into his mind. He pretended to pay attention to Milanpo-sensei, but in actuality, he was analyzing the new girl out of the corner of his left eye.

 _'Long blue hair, interesting shade of pink her eyes are, dresses uniquely... Coughing too much...'_ As Kaito continued thinking, he didn't notice that the new girl was staring at him until she spoke.

"May I help you?" the girl asked in a whispering, as well as raspy, voice, so the teacher wouldn't hear her.

Kaito shook his head and turned to look at her directly in her eyes. "Sorry. You were coughing too much." He instantly regretted saying that when he saw her dull eyes become sad.

"Sorry... I'm sorry," the girl replied in a small voice as she got a scarf out of her backpack and wrapped it around her neck and mouth. All while she kept a hand on the part of her scarf that was on her mouth.

It bothered him that she did that. Why? He had no idea.

"Okay class. Remember, read chapters 6 & 8 for this Wednesday. Yes, we are skipping chapter 7. Have a great rest of the day."

With those words, the students began packing their materials. Kaito wasn't even done putting away his notebook (the only thing he had out along with a pencil) when the new girl stood up and practically rushed out of the classroom.

Subconsciously, Kaito shoved his notebook in and speed walked out of the classroom. When he was out, he looked back and forth to see if he could see the coughing girl. And he did. When he saw that beautiful blue hair, he followed it.

As he went towards the girl, he slowed down when he saw her sitting down at a bench under the shade, her mouth plastered into a napkin. Kaito narrowed his eyes as he listened to her coughing and her breathing. Even though he was good feet away, he could still make out the type of sounds she made. They were not good.

"Why are you following me?"

Kaito raised an eyebrow. Such an impressive girl. It usually took people a few hours to know he was tailgating them. However, she probably knew from the start. Thus, with that question, Kaito walked to her and and sat down next to her.

"You're coughing too much," he replied, using the same answer as before.

The girl turned to glare at him. "I know! I can't control it! If it causes you that much-" She couldn't finish her sentence as she had another coughing fit.

Kaito immediately went into alert. He reached over to her and gently held her neck. "Breathe in, breathe out. Three times."

To his surprise, she obeyed him. She breathed in, then she breathed out. Plus the two. Kaito then reached for a napkin in the pile she had and gently pressed it against her mouth.

"If you want to cough, cough. Make sure you get the stuff stuck in your throat out."

And she coughed. But this time, as she was coughing, she threw stuff out - the stuff that was blocking her throat. Well some of it at least. When he was sure she was done, he turned the napkin into a ball and threw it into the trash can near the bench.

Kaito let go of her throat and noticed how she seemed to be inhaling too much. Almost as if she couldn't breathe. Such a strong cough...

"Thank you... Thank you..."

Kaito rose an eyebrow as he watched her breath in and out. Her chest rose - Woah. He better not think about that.

"Why do you have such a cough?" Curiosity got the best of him.

Rio shrugged as she turned her head to face him. "I'm wondering the same thing... It's been persistent for three weeks already... I'm tired of it..."

"Have you gone to-"

"Of course I have! They don't do-" Again, Rio coughed hard.

Kaito, being the patient guy he is, waited until she finished coughing to speak. When she was done, he spoke.

"Tenjo Kaito."

The girl immediately understood when he said his name. "Kamishiro Rio."

 _Don't go into life with a scoff. As your soulmate will arrive with a cough... And that cough will persist and hiss. Until you cure it with a kiss._

"Those words again..." Kaito muttered.

Rio looked at him. "What?"

Kaito sighed and stared at Rio. "Do you want to get rid of your cough?"

"Yes!" Rio exclaimed excitedly. She coughed a little afterwards, but it soon went away. "What do you have in mind? Do you know any good herbs? Teas?"

Kaito remained stoic. He couldn't explain to her what he was about to do. She would surely try stop him and be able to, judging by her physique.

 _'I'll get this over with.'_

Rio scrunched her eyebrows as she continued to stare at him, waiting for his method. "Hey! Kaito-san-"

"Call me Kaito."

Kaito interrupted as he quickly leaned in, took her face with one of his hands, snaked his arm around her arms, pulled her in, and kissed her.

When Rio imagined her first day in college classes, she never imagined that she would have this handsome guy following her and kissing her out of nowhere. What is this college?

As an instinct, Rio began to push and fight to free herself from Kaito. But he held her tightly and continued kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

 _'My first kiss... To a random stranger... Great... Absolutely fantastic... This better get rid of my cough...'_

Finally, after what seemed like hours (to Rio), Kaito slowly let go of Rio. He wanted to laugh at her dumbfounded state. She looked so adorable that he decided to remain silent. He then smiled.

 _'I don't ever remember smiling with someone else other than my little brother.'_

Before Rio came back to the real world, Kaito stood up and tucked a piece of paper on her hair. "See you around, Rio." With that, he walked away...

A few minutes after Kaito walked away, Rio seemed to be coming back to the real world. She blinked a few times. Then, she slowly brought a hand up to her lips.

"My first kiss..." Rio whispered so lowly that her lips didn't move. "He is so dead the next time I see him..."

Then, Rio went on to scratch her hair. That's when she felt something on her head. A piece of paper to be exact. She grabbed the paper and opened it.

 _Tenjo Kaito_

 _(111) 999-1111_

 _Call me. I'll be waiting._

Rio stared at the note for quite a while, not knowing what to do with it. She sighed and then murmured, "He is still going to be dead."

With that, Rio got up and walked back to her dorm.

* * *

 _2 Days Later_

The sun rose and shone brightly in her face that Rio knew she had to get up. So she did just that. As Rio got ready and prepared her breakfast, she barely realized a huge difference in her health.

"My cough... I'm not coughing anymore..." Rio noted in a surprised tone. "But... How...?" And her mind drifted to the kiss...

 _Kaito interrupted as he quickly leaned in, took her face with one of his hands, snaked his arm around her arms, pulled her in, and kissed her._

"No... It couldn't be because of that kiss!" Rio tried to rationalize. "No. No. No. No. Nonsense!"

 _'But... That's the only thing I've done differently that has happened recently. Well, I didn't kiss him, so it wasn't what I did differently... But it kind of is...'_

"UGH! He's making me go crazy!" Rio shouted without making any pauses. "But my cough... I feel so much better... I haven't coughed at all ever since I woke up..."

Rio sighed as she sat down, contemplating her situation in a calm manner. "Why did he kiss me though?"

After five minutes of pondering, Rio called it quits. She continued preparing herself and her materials. When she was done, she sighed again.

"Well, whatever. At least the only place I'll see him will be that Literature class... Other than that, I won't ever face him again," she rationalized as she walked out of her dorm.

Oh how wrong she was about that.

* * *

 **Yay! Diamond story! This is heavily inspired by EveryEverAfter! She (I believe) has written diamondshipping stories that are such a refresher of the good ol' days. Go read them when you have a chance. (Well, if people are reading this, of course.) The beloved Diamond Pair... *sighs* I missed this ship so, so much... I really enjoyed writing this story. By the way, Rio's cough is the cough I have right now. It has been persistent for 3 weeks! 3 weeks! It sucks! I can't swim or do anything! I couldn't even focus on studying for my final exams... *sighs* A case of Real Life Writes the Plot... Again. Anyway, I'm back in the game! :D Thanks for reading! (If people read this, of course.)**


End file.
